


Crack

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does a line off of Astrid’s bare, dark stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

She does a line off of Astrid’s bare, dark stomach: chocolate mixing with milk in a most deceptively delicious way. She pulls back as the colours and lights start to swirl around her brain, tricking her eyes into moving every which-a-way. She looses focus of the task at hand and almost collapses under the intense pressure that bursts behind her eyes. And then Astrid’s hand grips her tightly by the face and carefully moves her down; soft lips on soft lips, but the familiar pricks and pangs are more jolting than she remembers them being the last time.

“That’s what the drug does,” Astrid explains as if she can read Olivia’s mind. “Just let it happen. Just go with it. Just come with me,” she says in between the softest of kisses.

Olivia is ripe and ready for picking as Astrid snakes her hand down between them, over clothes and under elastics and through soft curls, until she reaches her destination. “It makes things faster, but we can go longer, harder...”

Olivia gasps and it’s the best sound Astrid has ever heard - not that she hasn’t heard a woman gasp before, but this time it’s Olivia, and this time she’s naked and this time she’s high and this time --

Olivia’s moans pull Astrid from her thoughts and back to Olivia’s hands and lips and what they’re doing to her body and suddenly, without warning, Astrid arches and she’s all too happy to fall off of the precipice behind her.


End file.
